Porn: Useful Learning Tool
by Larkafree
Summary: Castiel wants to sleep with Dean, but Jimmy is against it. Enter Sam with an action plan; Porn. M for, well the whole story, how can it be anything else with porn in the title. SLASH Dean/Cass
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is basically masturbation. Jimmy/Cass.**

**I do feel bad for Sam, why is he always the one having these sex talks with Castiel.**

* * *

Cass appears in the boys' motel room making sure Sam is alone. "Sam I really need to talk to you. I need your help." He paces the room nervously.

"Uh, sure Cass. What can I do?" Sam closes his laptop and looks Cass over.

"I am so confused, I have feelings for Dean, he's my charge though."

"You like Dean? Like sexually? I didn't know angels could?" Sam is trying to not freak out. This is not a topic he anticipated.

"Yes, angels can have sexual relations, but my vessel has to consent to such. Jimmy is a religious man, so I have no chance." Cass walks to the mirror and looks at his vessel.

"I know Dean likes you, he is just scared of rejection. Do you want to try?" Sam can't believe he is talking to a fricken angel of the lord about sex.

"I don't think I can convince my vessel to agree to bed a man." Cass sounds defeated, shoulders hunched.

"You're a Fricken angel! Do your powers count for nothing? What about a different vessel?"

"I do have another vessel, Claire, but Jimmy begged me to leave her. It could take a while to find another suitable one. If Dean truly wants me, I will have him; I just need your help Sam."

There is silence through the room while Sam thinks. "Well, we need a plan of attack then." Sam opens the laptop again. "How aware of your surroundings is Jimmy?"

"I choose what he sees, why?" He turns away from the mirror and sits beside Sam, in a chair.

"I need to know the variables. Does he have to agree to Dean specifically? Or a guy in general?" He types on the keyboard, to keep his face from looking too uncomfortable, while asking these questions, of his brother's close friend.

"A guy in general."

"That makes it easier; Does Jimmy have an issue with masturbation?" Sam looks intently at his screen.

Cass looks into his vessel's memories. "No, he did it often."

"Well there is our entry point. Have _you_ ever masturbated?" These questions are getting more embarrassing, but they need to be asked.

All colour leaves Cass' face and he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Can you let Jimmy take control, if you want?" Sam clears his throat awkwardly. "To teach you some things… Mainly how to… And what it feels like."

Cass abruptly stands. "Dean is coming back. Please don't tell him, I'll be back later."

When Dean walks through the door, looking strangely happy, Sam tries his best to act normal. He didn't anticipate this obstacle, Cass' vessel being against Cass and Dean being together.

"What happened at the cop station?" He asks critically, Dean should not look so smug after questioning the locals.

"I got a hot date Sammy." Dean smiles.

Sam just sighs and rolls his eyes. DENIAL. If he knew about Cass, he may act differently. "Cass called and said he'd be here to tell us something really important at nine, Dean." Sam improvises quickly.

"Too bad for him. Either he comes now or waits 'til the morning, I'm busy." Dean winks and Sam rolls his eyes again. At this rate Sam will turn Jimmy gay before Dean will ever admit his feelings for Cass.

"Her place or here?"

"No idea yet Sammy."

"Fine I'm sleeping in the Impala then. No way I wanna see that! Not enough brain bleach in the world."

"Relax; I'll call if we're coming back here, okay?"

"You better." Sam figures he won't, but he has plans for the evening anyways.

Dean didn't call or come back so Sam figured it was safe to call Cass down at eleven. Sam knew his battle plan; Porn.

"Okay, Cass, this may be uncomfortable, but you watch pornography and let Jimmy show you how to," Sam looks down at his feet, "touch your body. The skills can later be used." Sam won't even be able to look the angel in the eye, after this.

"Where is Dean?" Cass is curious, Dean likes his drinking. He must be drinking.

"Oh, he is gone out for the night. We have a few hours." Please don't ask follow up questions. Thankfully he didn't.

"I'm going out for a few hours to give you and Jimmy…privacy. Call when you're done." Sam puts the movie on and runs out of the room. He heads to a bar to await the call.

Cass sits on the bed. "Jimmy, I have a movie I would like you to watch, please help me." He gives control over to his vessel. The movie is boring to Cass, but Jimmy fidgets when the woman starts to take her clothes off. He looks down and there is a tent in his pants; his usually flaccid dick was not so soft. This must be what Sam was talking about. His hand moves from his chest down to his pants, he brushes his cock lightly through the fabric, a sigh escapes his lips. Next his hand unzips the pants and lifts his butt to take them off, along with his pinstriped boxers. He moans as the waistband comes in contact with his throbbing cock. He moves his hand to his cock and rubs the tip and the bundle of nerves, just under the head, causing his erection to get harder. His hand reaches over to the nightstand, where there is a bottle of lube. Cass wondered what it was for; He's seen this bottle numerous times, while looking for a certain knife in the boys' duffle bags. He opens the lid, and pours a squirt into his palm and begins to stroke the throbbing erection. This sends unknown sensations through his vessel; it feels more amazing than anything he recalls encountering in Heaven. Jimmy continues to rub, stroke and even squeeze his cock. At this point, Jimmy isn't even watching the television; it feels like he is on fire, everything feels ten times more sensitive to touch. Cass makes sure to remember each touch, and pressure point, after a good ten minutes of these movements there is a feeling just below his navel and it grows to the point he lets out a guttural moan, an almost scream.

"Ames." Then there was a release of pressure and white semen spurts on his chest. The exquisite feeling was beyond words; Cass didn't think this body could feel those sensations. The entire experience was overwhelming and he felt tired, he could have used his angelic grace to replenish his vessel, but it felt like this was the planned outcome Jimmy wanted. So Jimmy cleaned himself and got under the covers to rest and Cass to call. That was how Sam found him.

Cass looks so peaceful sleeping, almost like an angel *pun intended*. He couldn't bring himself to wake him, so he collapses on the other bed and sleeps.

* * *

**AN: Wow who knew watching porn with your vessel could be mind-blowing, hehe.**

**I don't think this is going to be a long story, maybe less than five chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It gets kinkier this chapter, still Jimmy/Cass tho.**

* * *

When Sam woke the next morning and looks over at the empty bed. He heard movement in the bathroom and figures Dean made it back. They eat breakfast and pack the trunk with their toys, ready to find the bones of their mysterious ghost and move onto the next exciting town and case. Dean wanted things wrapped up quickly, apparently he promised to see the cop again tonight, and he didn't want second date crap; legendary one night stands were his specialty. Sam didn't have a chance to talk to Cass about his 'evening' until Dean decided to hit the local bar, in a town they were just driving through.

Sam made sure he heard the familiar rumble of the block engine fade into the distance before he called Cass to talk. He didn't finish telling him what room they were in, when Cass appears casually beside the table.

"So, did it go well…? The other night? Did Jimmy teach you what an orgasm was and how to?" This is for Dean; this is for Dean, keep repeating it. You want Dean to be happy with Cass. Cass is trying for him.

"Yes, Sam. It was unlike any sensation I've felt before. Humans feel that on a regular basis?" Cass is eager to know all about it.

Sam blushes. "That was just half the fun. Was it enjoyable?"

"Yes, it was, I learned new emotions." Cass has a new look on his face, recalling the feeling of euphoria.

"Well, the next step will be, uh, kinda painful, but pleasurable, I hear. I really hope this works because I am way too uncomfortable discussing this with a guy, let alone an angel, who could smite me with a tilt of his hand." Sam looks worried.

Cass smiles. "You are my friend Sam, I would not smite you. I care for Dean and you greatly."

"You may change your mind, after I explain what to do next." Sam is shaking his head, thinking of the act he has to explain to an angel.

He tries his best not to scare him, explaining it all. "It's an experiment, please don't kill me after. Hopefully, he will see it's the orgasm in the end that matters, not the method. Dean will be back in a few hours so try to be quick and no falling asleep afterwards like before, unless you wanna explain it to Dean if he walks in." That could be funny, awkward, but funny. Sam puts a different Pay-Per-View movie on with more focus on the guy, a lot more graphic than the previous soft-core porn Jimmy masturbated to.

Jimmy was very happy for the chance to control his own body again, being strapped to a comet wasn't really fun, disappointed seeing porn once again. It seemed like the angel in him had become a porn fan. It was humorous, a holy creature enjoying the carnal sins of TV, but he must be engaging in the 'local cuisine'. He sighs and watches the dirty movie, after the first sex scene, which was mostly the guy being sucked off, it got better, female snatch. As his cock hardens, watching her pleasure, he slides a hand down to his pants and notices he is already naked. Something was different; he didn't have as much control over his body as last time. That's when he felt a soothing calm wash over his limbs; this was definitely different.

Cass gently strokes his rock hard cock, remembering the movements made the previous time, which felt good, he lets slip a moan. Continuing his movements he strokes and rubs his member until he feels the same pooling in his abdomen and knows it's now or never for him to introduce the new technique, Sam told him about. Cass grabs the lube and pours some on his fingers and kneels on the bed, spreading his legs and presses his finger to his hole. Jimmy freaks, trying to stop him, claiming it's wrong, but he is no match for the angel.

"Relax, Jimmy I want to try something new. It is not wrong, if you are willing, let me show you a different method to achieve the same ends. After a few tense seconds Jimmy unclenches and recedes power. Cass inserts the finger. "Aah." He stops, it does hurt, why would anyone willingly do that? As he contemplates pulling it out, he notices the pain is gone. Sam told him to push it in at different angles, he pushes in further slowly. He moans and pulls the finger out and pushes two in, he nearly collapses on the mattress when he gets bombarded with the same, but different sensation as the first time.

"Oh my God." He can't believe he spoke such blasphemy and in such a compromising situation. He eases them out and back in at the same angle and is immediately hit with a sensation of seeing stars across his line of sight. He asks if Jimmy felt it as well. All Jimmy thinks is, do it again and don't stop until I come. Satisfied Cass keeps going, adding a third finger after a minute, he does indeed cause an orgasm, from rubbing his prostate. When the pooling in his abdomen spills over, he ruts his hips in the air, shooting the same sticky white liquid all over the sheets and hits the pillow at the end of the bed. The ecstasy is like Heaven, during the good days when all was right and God was there.

Neither can form any coherent thoughts for a long time, when Cass can think, he cleans himself and the room and dresses quickly, not wanting anyone to disturb him. Once he calls Sam, he goes to the mirror to ask Jimmy just how bad he really thought such an act was.

Jimmy is beyond pleased; the orgasm was unlike any he had previously experienced and wants to know why an angel of God, such a holy being would be interested in sexual acts, especially ones he considered against the teachings of the church.

"It's simple, Jimmy, angels are allowed sexual encounters with humans. He loves all his creations and embraces the loving nature." Cass squares his shoulders. "After experiencing this, would you consent to perhaps enjoying this act with another? I have the human in mind already."

"I trust it's not a woman?" Jimmy is not especially happy.

"No, but please be understanding I think I love him and I want to try." Cass tries the puppy look, it works well for Sam. Jimmy's memories and thoughts are an open book to Castiel, he knows he is making progress.

"Love is the strongest emotion, if you are certain God is accepting of this, these acts, and I won't be condemned to Hell for it, then yes. I will never feel the love of my wife again, but I do enjoy the feel of love and the love you have, will have to be enough. I have faith in God and his angels." Jimmy looks around nervously, unsure making a demand of an angel that ultimately controls him could be unwise. "All I ask is some time with my own body, to express my love for my wife."

"You want time to… masturbate, to your memories of your wife?" Cass raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Castiel, no spying." Jimmy is firm on this condition, once he knows the angel is not going to ignore the request.

Cass straightens to his full height. "It can be arranged. Thank you, for being so understanding."

"Thank you for giving me the option, Castiel. I have been stuck in my mind for so long, unable to speak, express my needs."

* * *

**Yay Cass is allowed.**

**No worries there is more porn watching. *wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay my avid readers, Dean is in this chapter, but no porn.**

* * *

Sam knocks on the door and opens it slowly with his key, thankful Cass is dressed.

"How'd it go?" Sam is nervous; Cass was not very talkative when he called.

Cass whips around from looking in the mirror and raises his hand giving his smiting face.

"Cass, I'm sorry, I told you it would hurt, please don't kill me." Sam is pleading, scared for his life. Why did he have to get into such a stupid predicament?

Cass suddenly smiles and lets his hand drop. "I'm kidding Sam." He chuckles. It sounds weird coming for such a serious angel. "It did hurt, but it went pretty well. I got him to agree. My vessel is okay with me having Dean. There are conditions, but nothing you need worry of. Who could have guessed such a thing?" Cass is so pleased.

"It was all in the way it was approached." Sam tries to smile, but can't get past the fact the angel actually had him going for a minute back there.

"When can I bed Dean?" He looks absolutely excited.

"Uh… That's the question, isn't it? Dean may be drunk when he gets back. How about you retrieve him from the bar and ask nicely, before he gets too drunk. I will help you, but you are on your own once he is on-board." He looks mortified at the thought. I really don't wanna see any of that. Brain bleach anyone?

* * *

Dean was on his way to being smashed when Cass entered the bar to collect his charge. He was in no fit state to argue or walk; he managed a "Hey Cass" before slumping over in his booth. Luckily, he was alone, or else Cass would have gotten quite nasty to his female company, he was finally able to make his claim on his chosen human; no more watching from the sidelines. Cass managed to get Dean off his seat and walking enough to exit the bar, without drawing too much attention. Once outside he zapped them both to the motel room.

Dean looks around. "Where is my baby? You can't leave her at the bar."

"Don't worry, Sam has it, he is getting food." Cass hopes that's the end of the questions for now. Cass manages to get Dean onto a chair. "Dean, how drunk are you?"

"Pretty good." Dean smirks widely, looking around again.

Cass rolls his eyes. "That wasn't my question." He takes a deep breath. "Are you horny?" Sink or swim time.

"I'm always horny, baby." He winks and nearly falls off the chair.

This is not the way to go about asking Dean out. Cass leans in and kisses Dean, at first Dean's frozen in shock, and then he melts into the kiss and pulls the angel closer.

"You taste so good, Cass." He whispers, as he pulls away.

"You taste of alcohol, not very alluring." Cass chuckles nervously.

"Why would you say that? In my dreams, you are so sweet." Dean looks confused.

"This is not a dream, Dean." He leans in and gives a soft kiss and presses his fingers to the hunter's forehead. Cass puts him to sleep and drains his body of the alcohol, so he can think things over sober.

* * *

Dean awakes in the morning quite confused, he remembers going to the bar, getting drunk, Cass coming to get him and kissing him, well, being kissed by him, being told it wasn't a dream and then falling asleep. The confusing part was when did he pass out and start dreaming? Oddly there is no hangover; that only happens when Cass is there to get him sober, so he was definably here at some point. Dean turns over, seeing Sam sleeping peacefully and throws a boot on his bed.

"Hey, Sammy, how'd I get home last night?"

Sam groggily lifts his head, looks over at Dean and gives the bitchface. "Cass brought you back." Sam gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom.

"What happened last night? I got no hangover." Dean raises his voice so he can be heard through the door.

"I drove your car back, by the time I got here you were asleep and Cass was sitting on the couch with a huge smile plastered on his face. If you wanna know, ask him." Sam exits the bathroom. "I'm going to get food."

Dean calls for Cass, needing answers to his confusion. No angel appears; he sighs and decides to take a shower. After he showers and shaves, he calls again. This time Cass is there immediately.

"Hello Dean." Cass looks around the motel room.

"What the hell, you couldn't come the first time?" Dean is annoyed.

"You weren't really ready to talk the first time. How are you feeling?" Cass narrows his eyes, trying to read the mood of his charge.

"Fine, I take it I should be hung over." Dean flops on the bed. "What happened last night? Sam can't tell me; apparently you had a good evening."

Cass' expression goes neutral. Did Sam tell Dean, he promised.

"Relax man, I mean why were you happy when Sam got back with the car?"

"Oh that." Cass smiles. "You get horny when you drink, we kissed, and I assure you it wasn't a dream." Cass gives a smug shoulder shrug.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry dude. Wait if I kissed you, why were you happy about it?" A critical glare is sent Cass' way.

"I didn't believe Sam, when he told me, you like me. I was so happy. Is that wrong?" Cass gives a questioningly look toward Dean.

"No, it's not." Dean thinks for moment. "So, it all really happened? I came on to you?" Dean can't believe he would do that.

"No, I sort of, propositioned you, I feel bad for it now, but Sam said you were more honest when you are drunk. Please don't be mad Dean. We only kissed and it was a very nice kiss, if I do say so. Do you want me to leave?" Cass puts his head down in shame.

Dean huffs out and lays back on the bed, trying to figure out what to do; he is at a crossroads. He does like Cass and obviously Cass likes him too, the problem is Sam. How did he know? He was certain he didn't leave any clues, but Sam knew and was discussing Dean's sex life, to his angel, of all people. Finally Dean snaps out of his thoughts.

"I like you, Cass." Dean sighs loudly.

That's a big step for Dean. Cass smiles. "That is good. If you knew what I had to do to kiss you, you wouldn't believe it." Wow this is happening. Cass lets a smile cross his face.

"What do we do now, Cass? I'm not ready to you know…" Dean flushes.

"I did not ask you to, Dean. Sam's coming, I will leave you to talk to Sam, and I'll be back tonight." He walks over and places a chaste kiss on Dean's lips and disappears.

When Sam walks through the door, Dean is packing the bags. He whips around, pointing a gun at Sam's chest. "What the Hell, Sam! You set me up!" He does his best to keep his anger under control and not pull the trigger. "You knew?"

Sam drops the bag, surprised and puts his hands up innocently. "Yeah, Dean, I knew. How could I not? You practically moan his name in your sleep." He just stares his brother down. The gun gets lowered. "Geez man, you are stressed. Didn't Cass give you some action?"

"We didn't screw, we talked!" He is so frustrated; his manhood feels threatened, he wants, needs to punch something and soon.

"Well then I'm getting my own room, as far from you, as I can." He winks and grabs the fallen bag. "The look Cass just had, wow, kid on his birthday." He chuckles and bites into his breakfast burrito.

"We aren't gonna screw tonight." Dean bears his teeth.

"I wouldn't underestimate Cass' persuasion; he is good." Sam laughs quietly to himself.

"That's another thing. What did he mean by 'if I knew the things he did to be able to kiss me'?" He's gonna get answers from someone.

"How to word it right? Angels need consent to enter a vessel, right? Well, they also need consent to have sex in them." He clear his throat. "Jimmy isn't into dudes. He convinced Jimmy to allow it, though. No he didn't turn him gay. Don't give me that look." Dean is giving the best bitch-face ever possible. "He just showed him that it was not against God's will and that it was okay. I helped Cass." The gun goes back up; this time the safety is clicked off.

"I swear I didn't touch him, Dean, relax. He is yours, I know that. Put it down please."

Satisfied with his brother's response, he lowers the gun, puts the safety back on.

"Touchy, this morning, aren't we? Let me shower and we can leave."

* * *

**Grr stupid thing didn't save.**

**I'm sorry I so mean to Sam in this chapter, I feel bad, three times someone scares him into thinking they gonna hurt him.**

**Cass' smitey was funny though, I gave him a sense of humour, I know out of character, bad me.**

**Dean's pointing a gun on Sam is from a pic I got "Dean Winchester, Think twice before you touch his girl (or guy), he'll make you feel the burn." I'll try to upload it as the cover art for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm pretty sure Dean and Cass get it on in this chapter. **

**Cass likes to watch Porn, hehe.**

* * *

The drive was uneventful, Dean was nervous for tonight. What was going to happen? Were they going to actually have sex? This was all uncharted territory for him. If they did in fact do it; who was going to be the bottom? He wasn't really hungry when they stopped for the night. True to his word Sam did get his own room across the parking lot.

As soon as Dean dropped his duffle bag on the floor beside his bed, Cass was there standing rather stiff, with an odd look on his face.

"Hey Cass, what's up?" Dean asks. trying to sound as casual as usual.

"Have you talked to Sam, about you and me?"

"What did you do to convince Jimmy? I was certain you were not interested."

"I assume that's a yes, you have. My vessel agreed to be with you, in exchange for time in control of his body, occasionally. I think he likes maturbating." Cass lowers his voice at the last part.

Dean can't contain his laugh. "Really, that's what it took, allowing him to jerk himself off? He didn't strike me as that kinda guy." After a second chuckle, he composes himself. "Are we really going to…" he swallows loudly "Have sex tonight?"

"If you wish to Dean. I would never force you to. I thought that was what you wanted?"

"It is, in a way, but I thought it was only a fantasy." Dean is unsure how to word it, he was really nervous. Cass looks slightly disappointed. "I mean can we go slow? See how the night goes, not have a goal in mind?"

"Of course Dean." He walks over and runs his hand down the hunter's arm.

Dean shudders, thinking of the innocent gesture. "Let's watch a movie then." He grabs the angel's arm, causing his heart to catch in his throat. Why does it feel like he is fifteen again? 'Cause this isn't meaningless sex, the angel before him is special, he wants more than just sex.

Dean puts on '**Die Hard**' and they sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard, arm to arm, after a few minutes Dean slips his fingers through Cass', leaving them entwined, holding hands like teenagers, in one sense, Cass was a teenager; first sexual encounter, Dean figured.

"How do you like the movie?" Dean looks over at his angel.

"There is a lot of explosions and fighting. It is nice." He snuggles into Dean's shoulder.

He prolly learned that from some chick-flick he watched with Sam. Dean doesn't mind though, it's sweet; he cares enough to watch girly movies to learn how to flirt.

When the movie is done Cass looks over at Dean. "Can we watch the other kind of movie?"

"What is the kinda movie you wanna watch?" Dean asks curiosity evident.

"The ones where people are naked." Cass doesn't even flinch asking.

Dean nearly chokes. 'You wanna watch porn?"

"Yes, it is enjoyable." Now he blushes a little.

"And when did you see a porno?" Dean can't believe the angel likes porn.

"Sam put them on for me, several times."

Dean laughs. "That explains the Pay-Per-View charges; I thought Sam was just having a dry spell. If you really wanna, we can, I just never woulda guessed you were a porn fan."

"Don't you watch it?" Cass looks over at Dean questioningly.

"Well, yeah, but not with another dude in the room." Dean shifts uncomfortably.

"I am not a dude." Cass states matter-of-factly.

"Good point." Dean nods his head. "How about this one?" He puts on '**Arma-get-it-on'**. As the movie gets dirty, Dean gets self-conscious. The hot blonde is getting rammed hard by the bald guy. Dean realizes he has a raging hard on, looks over, so does Cass.

"Is it wrong to touch yourself now? This is rather uncomfortable." Cass' eyes are glued to the television, but Dean can't take his eyes off Cass' groin. Cass runs his hand down to rub his cock through his pants. He moans quietly, causing Dean's cock to twitch, hearing the lust undertones.

Dean takes a deep breath. "Here, let me help you." He reaches for Cass' zipper, undoes the button and slides a hand in to grasp his throbbing cock, he is not disappointed with his package. He leans over and softly brushes his lips against Cass'. "Does that feel good?"

Cass whimpers loudly, so Dean pulls the angel's cock out and rubs it, stroking the underside, paying particular attention to the nerves running the length.

"I like it more when you touch me." Cass whimpers through his moans.

Dean loves hearing the compliment, and unzips his pants, pulling his own throbbing erection out. Starts stroking both their cocks to the same rhythm. "This is so hot." He whimpers into the angel's shoulder.

Cass opens his eyes and presses his hand to the hunter's chest. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Dean is perplexed at Cass' sudden action.

"I want to try something." He tilts his head and they are both naked, clothes laying on the floor, beside the bed.

"Wow man." Dean is freaked out.

"Relax; I don't plan to do that." He gets off the bed, grabs something out of the duffle bag.

Dean is admiring the angel's very appealing body, imagining wild scenarios as he watches Cass.

The angel straddles his hunter, leaning in to kiss him with need and lust. He is so excited to share this new experience with his charge. He begins to jerk Dean off, while kissing and nipping at the hunter's neck, like in the movie he watched. Dean catches on quickly and squeezes the angel's cock, moaning his delight at having a fantasy come true.

Cass thrusts his hips into Dean's palm, letting his primal urges takeover. "Oh keep going." Cass can't even express how enjoyable this is.

Dean pushes his hips up into Cass' erection, resulting in friction and ecstasy for both. They rut and moan frantically to each other's strokes and squeezes. After a rather rough nip at Cass' collarbone, he groans loudly, biting and sucking Dean's shoulder, drawing blood, making sure to leave a rather large hickey.

Cass feels his orgasm growing, ready to take him to Heaven, Dean looks just as close. The hunter gives a quick stroke over the angel's tip with his thumb, rubbing the slit, spreading the pre-come when Cass' breath hitches and he lets his head fall back in ecstasy, releasing his come all over their chests and Dean's hand. As Cass rides out his Heaven, he continues to stroke Dean, causing him to release his spurts of liquid ecstasy, as well.

When both recover from their orgasms, Cass cleans them up and throws the covers over them. Neither sees the end of the porno, as they both cuddle into their lover's embrace. Cass shuts the TV off with a look and lies beside his charge, content with the outcome of the evening.

* * *

**Dean is shy watching Porn, how sweet. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay now its all about the smut ****Dean/Cass **

* * *

In the morning Dean awakes, alone in bed. He feels around hoping to find his lover, no luck. He stretches and gets out of bed, gathering his clothes and takes a shower. He doesn't need to, just wants an excuse to jerk off, remembering the hot night he shared with _his_ angel. Cass was his lover now; well he was pretty sure they would be together for a while. After gathering all his stuff and packing the car he calls his brother to get going, knowing Sam will be extra annoying, wanting to know if they did, in fact 'do it' last night, but not wanting the details.

Sam tries his best to keep a straight face when he walks over to the Impala and drops his bag in the backseat. He got a visit from the kinky angel not long ago, thanking him for helping him on such a delicate topic; in other words, mission accomplished. Cass didn't actually say if they did do it, but it certainly sounded like it. Asking Dean would be like pulling teeth, though. "Did you sleep well?" He winks and laughs. "I mean without my snoring to lull you to sleep."

Dean just glares and gets in the car. They are heading to Illinois for a case, but stopping by Bobby's to check in with him. Dean's pretty sure Sam told Bobby about his angel boyfriend by now, so it'll be a constant joke now. "I don't wanna hear any gay jokes, ever. Got it Sam?" Dean turns the car on and revs the engine, showing his impatience with Sam's slow response.

"Okay, Dean. Don't be such a bottom." Sam laughs and gets punched in the arm, hard, but it was so worth it.

"Shut up, Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam hums to himself. That's as close to brotherly love as they get. "Just drive. Romeo."

Dean grinds his teeth and sets off for the horizon.

When they reach Bobby's, Cass is sitting at the kitchen table looking at a strange book with odd writing, written in aramic. He looks up; nods to Sam and smiles, letting his usually calm features turn flushed seeing Dean. He closes the book, gets up and grabs Dean's hand, pulling him upstairs to the spare bedroom. They hear hoots and cat calls as they asend the stairs.

"I am sorry I was not there when you awoke this morning, I was called away. Did you enjoy the events of last night?" Cass tries not to sound insecure. He wants to know if he did well in his first sex act with Dean.

"Cass, I enjoyed every moment of us being together. We can do that again anytime, you want." Dean strokes the angel's cheek, lovingly.

Cass brightens up hearing he did good. "Can we do it now?"

Dean clear his throat. "Unfortunately everyone is awake and assumes that is what we are doing, right now."

Cass gives a spaced out look. "No, Bobby is pretty sure you know better, and aren't defiling his guest bed." He smiles "But Sam is certain we are. Dean who or what is a bottom?" Cass scrunches his eyes trying to figure out his friends' thoughts.

Dean coughs "Um, it's the guy that gets the other guy's dick up his ass." That has to be Sam's fault. Damn Sam thinking about that.

Cass gives the famous head tilt. "We have not done that. Why does Sam think you are the bottom?"

"I honestly don't know, Cass. Do we really have to talk about this now?" Dean lifts his hand and brushes a finger across his angel's tender lips, wanting to claim them passionately. "We can fool around though, right?" Dean wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Cass closer for a kiss.

"Of course, Dean." Their lips meet in a heated, passion filled kiss, need, lust, desire, everything Dean has wanted in a kiss. He moans into his lover's mouth, runs his tongue across teeth, asking to feel inside the warm, enticing mouth. When Dean gains entry he pushes in and claims dominance over the other tongue, which wants in his mouth, just as badly. They tongue wrestle, while Cass runs his hands up his hunter's back, reaches his neck, runs his finger through the short hair at the nape and pulls gently. Dean moans in pleasure, who knew the angel was a hair puller? And Dean was into it?

They break the kiss, Dean needs to breathe and regain his composure, before he jumps Cass' bones, right there with his brother and substitute father downstairs. They can't keep their hands off each other though. Cass has his hand on Dean's ass possessively, while Dean is running his fingers over the angel's dress shirt, lightly brushing his right nipple and pinching. "How are we supposed to wait 'til night when we are just too turned on? Just looking at you now, makes me horny and wanna rip your clothes off." Dean confesses.

Cass kisses the hunter's neck, pulls his hair again with his other hand, gaining better access to his neck and collarbone. He nips gently at his hickey from last night and kisses it tenderly, healing it. "We do get rough, don't we?"

"No, _you_, got rough last night." Dean whispers into his neck. "I was assaulted by an angel of the lord, and I enjoyed it." He chuckles and nips Cass' neck roughly, trying to mark him, like he was and still is marked.

"I am sorry; it was in the heat of the moment. I am new to lust and physical love-making. You didn't tell me to stop, Cass looks down, shamefully.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't complaining, just stating you like it rough, I'm okay with rough." He kisses him and bites his lower lip, making it more swollen. "Now what should we do about these erections?" Dean rubs up against Cass, forcing a groan from the friction.

"I can't think with you doing that."

"It was a rhetorical question baby, how about we help each other out again?"

"Are you sure that is wise, Dean?" Cass looks uncertainly at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not exactly quiet; you awoke a few people next door, last night." Cass gives a weak smile.

"Like hell I did, it was you moaning and groan my name loudly." He teases back.

"I could always sound proof the room?" Cass looks directly into those emerald green eyes. He wants to see them blown wide with need.

"Fuck yeah, do it." Dean jumps on the bed, pulling his shoes and socks off hurriedly.

Cass narrows his eyes, looks into the distance and smiles. "No one will hear us or remember we are up hear." He strips his trench coat and suit jacket off and pulls his tie over his head. He climbs on the bed after Dean, thinks better and tilts his head, once again they are naked.

"Dammit Cass, Why do you take all the fun out of undressing, with your powers?" Dean is only playfully annoyed. He smiles and calls his lover toward his with his finger. "Come here."

Cass straddles Dean's hips, covering his body with his own. Their lips meet for a brief moment, before Cass trails kisses down his neck and across the hunter's chest, down to his navel and past it, following his treasure trail of hair to the grand prize. "Is it okay to..?" Cass trails off nervously.

Dean nods approval, raising himself onto his elbows to get a better look of what Cass was asking.

Cass rubs Dean's cock, opens his mouth and plunges down, only getting half of it in his mouth before he hits the back of his throat. He sucks and hollows out his cheeks remembering the dirty movie from the second time, he hums, making sure to follow the actions exactly. Porn really was a good educational experience.

As he bobs up and down looking up at Dean every few seconds to make sure he is enjoying it, he hears a gasp escapes Dean's tightly pressed lips.

"Holy shit Cass, you are fucking amazing!" Dean's cock leaks pre-come in Cass' mouth, causing a warm, salty taste in his mouth.

He doesn't mind the taste. He does let his cock out of his mouth, to catch his breath though. "You want me to continue?" Cass strokes the slicked up cock, waiting for instructions.

"Yes, no. No, I want to fuck you, so bad." Dean whispers afraid to voice his desires.

"I want you to fuck me, too." He places the bottle of lube in Dean's hand, while he moves further up to rest on Dean's hips.

He can't believe he is hearing the angel talking so dirty to him; it makes his cock weep more pre-come. He squirts some lube on his fingers and coats them thoroughly. He places a finger at Cass' puckered hole. "Have you done this before? Do you know it hurts?" Dean is uncertain about causing his angel pain, but he wants to fuck him.

"Yes, Dean. I have done it to myself, I know it hurts, I also know it feels wonderful. Do it."

He wiggles the finger in gently, waiting for Cass to cry in pain, but he hears no complaint, after a few seconds Cass relaxes, allowing further entry and moans acceptance.

Once the finger is fully inside Cass moves his hips, Dean is impressed and recedes the finger to the first knuckle and pushes back in. Cass moans and tightens his muscles. Dean pulls the finger out and swiftly adds a finger, pushing both in and twists, trying to get the muscles to tighten again, knowing it was from his prostate being touched, when he doesn't get the reaction he wants he inserts a third finger and instantly feels the tighten. "Does that feel good?" Dean leans up to bite his ear.

"God, you have no idea the pleasure." Cass looks almost stoned, and Dean knows the stoned Cass look, from when he went to the future.

"I think you are ready, how you want this? What am I saying?" Dean adds more lube to his hand and strokes his cock and lines it up to Cass' entrance by feel. "Ready, Baby?"

Cass doesn't even flinch when he impales on the rock hard cock without warning. He is really horny and can't wait for the slow insertion. He feels the pain, but as an angel he can heal any injury inflicted to his body. "Oh God, fuck me."

"I love your sweet pillow talk, Cass." Dean moves his hips, trusting up into the tight channel of his lover.

Cass is confused, what is pillow talk? He can't dwell on the thought long; he is hit with the ecstasy of his prostate being constantly hit, on every second thrust. "Fuck me harder."

Dean picks up the pace and pounds into his ass roughly, causing his balls to hit Cass' ass, coupled with the fact Cass is now pushing back on every withdraw. They moan and whimper loudly begging for release, to feel their orgasm. Cass growls, deep in his throat as his orgasm spills over the flood gate, shooting his load on Dean's chest. Riding out his orgasm, unwillingly tightening his muscles upon release, he triggers his lover's orgasm within seconds. Come filling his tight ass, when Dean fucks out the last of his release he pulls out, causing some to leak out and run down Cass' ass.

"We made quite a mess; Bobby is going to kill us." Dean looks around nervously, trying to think how to clean the sheets without him suspecting.

Cass wipes his hand across Dean's chest, smearing the come more and wipes it on the sheets, laughing. "You forget, Angel." Points to himself, he closes his eyes and tilts his head. When he opens them they are all clean, sheet pristine. "All better." He leans down, gives a sweet kiss and gets off the bed, to dress.

"How about if we do _that_ on a regular basis?"

Cass snickers and throws Dean his pants and boxers. "I am glad no one in the vicinity heard us, I didn't know I could growl like that, in pleasure."

* * *

**And an other one is completed!**


End file.
